orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Missy
:"I like to think I'm a better class of outlaw." :—''Missy.'' Missy was once a respectable scientist of the Ascendancy's military, as well as part of the upper-class Chiss society. Her disillusion with a life of nobility and weariness of the political game prompted her to escape from a life she once knew in search of the personal freedoms she dreamed of. Biography Early life Missy was born on Csilla to the Nuruodo family, the youngest of five siblings. Unfortunately, due to complications with her birth, she had inadvertently caused the death of her mother, sparking the eldest sister's hatred for Missy, who turned the other siblings away from the future scientist as she grew up. Feeling cold even in the halls of her home, Missy's only solace was found in books and the blaster practices her father kept sending her on. The only sibling that didn't seem to loathe her throughout it all, was her eldest brother, Mhiron. Chiss politics was at the heart of their upper-class family, though neither Mhiron or Missy wanted to play any particular part of that vicious game, a trait their father seemed to respect, but the rest of their siblings took as a slight. She spent her childhood fantasizing about the stories of the outer galaxy that her father regaled her with, most notably the tales of virtuous warriors wielding sword and sorcery to defend the innocent — the Jedi Knights. While Missy was an upstanding, if a tad rebellious sort growing up, her brother often resorted to petty theft, swindling numerous haughty Chiss for his own amusement. This eventually caught up with him, forcing his family to take action. Their father tried to gauge a fair way to punish the lawlessness of his son, but Missy's eldest sister saw a means to remove Mhiron from possibly endangering the family's political reputation in the future and suggested that he be shipped to guard duty on Sullarn, at the very borders of Chiss Space. While initially hesitant, Missy's father had to agree to the terms, believing Mhiron would easily adapt to his new situation. While her brother was content with the ruling, this decision only served to drift Missy further away from her family, as she became increasingly disillusioned in the life that awaited her. When the Scourge of Sullarn happened, Mhiron perished in the cataclysmic event that claimed nearly the entire populace of the planet, leaving the father feeling guilty over his actions, and leaving Missy bitter and guarded for the rest of her life. Following in her father's footsteps, Missy joined the military instead of pursuing politics, thinking it would help her escape the maltreatment from her siblings, opting for a career in science. Excelling in her class, she was assigned under the command of her father's old friend, Grand Admiral Snote, who was one of Sullarn's only survivors. The Fallen Knights :"What's your story, then? Chiss aren't normally seen outside their territories." :—''Darth Saber.'' Tasked with putting down the Secret Wire droids before they managed to spill any Ascendancy secrets, Grand Admiral Snote gathered his fleet and emerged into the known galaxy as Missy came face to face with the unknown for the first time in her life. Severe Punishments Relegated to her lab for most of her day, Missy was working closely with the science crew of Snote's cruiser in developing cloning technology for the Chiss. Considering the technology was barely ready for this breakthrough at the time, the results were coming back less than ideal, yet still serviceable by any means. However, much to Missy's chagrin, she was often being pestered away from her research by her colleagues, prompting the young scientist to file a complaint with her boss. During one of her regular days, she came across an Ascendancy droid locked up behind the force field and, in a lapse of good judgment, freed him from his prison. Missy took the droid to the command deck with her, though she felt she had made a grave mistake in doing so, as the room emptied out shortly after their arrival. Interacting with the main console and hoping to fake proper authorization to continue her research, she was intercepted via holo by Grand Admiral Snote who wanted to talk to her in private. Panicked, the young Missy dashed her way towards the escape pods with the intent to escape to the planet below as the Grand Admiral faced her down, lightsabers ignited, over a foreboding bridge. The droid agent that accompanied her revealed himself as part of the Secret Wire, and bid her to look for his people on Dantooine while he held the Grand Admiral off for as long as he could. Knowing there was no turning back, Missy left the Ascendancy altogether as she crash-landed on the golden fields of the planet, intent on finding out the Secret Wire's side of the story. After making her way through the wilderness, she came across the ruins of the Jedi Enclave, seemingly abandoned. It was there that she made contact with the Secret Wire, and their detective ally, the droid Columbo. A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow There was security footage of Missy confronting one of her Chiss colleagues in front of the Khoonda plaza. For all intents and purposes, Missy embraced her new lifestyle as an outlaw and put her combat knowledge to use in destabilizing the situation on the planet for the Chiss Ascendancy. Danger Zone When the Secret Wire unexpectedly went ballistic on the Imperial garrison, with innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire, Missy abandoned their cause and went to the city to save the panicked populace. She came across a helpless Sith Lord cornered by the clone army she helped develop, leaving her with no choice but to come to his rescue instead. A Game of Clones Missy's plan was now clear. She sought to dismantle the Secret Wire droids and neutralize the clone army, and in her new Sith Lord acquaintance, Darth Saber, she was a powerful ally — though Saber himself unmistakably saw something more, much to Missy's annoyance. As the pair made their way to the Enclave, they took a shortcut through a kyber crystal cave. Emerging on the other side, they managed to convince the droid detective, Columbo, to help them out. On their way to the control room, they were joined by Darth Saber's pilot, the "wrench wench" known as Ratchet. Missy was taken aback by her ungraceful demeanor, and has had a negative bias against her ever since. After turning off the long communications scrambler, as well as the droids themselves, the four of them contacted General Fux, Darth Saber's military contact, to come to the Empire's aid, hoping to turn the tide of the battle against the clones, who still remained rampant on Dantooine's disturbed surface. Sweet Bucks of General Fux With the clone army fast approaching the Enclave unopposed, Missy played a pivotal role in coming up with a strategy to take them on, as well as meet up with Darth Saber's ex-Jedi contact near the local Imperial vault. She was responsible for landing the fatal blow on Snote's apprentice during the battle. Holding out long enough for the Imperial reinforcements to arrive, Missy and her new allies managed to turn the tide and secure a final victory on Dantooine for the Sith Empire, despite the betrayal of the Chiss Ascendancy. After reaching the Imperial vault, the ex-Jedi Doop Skychafer was disappointed to find it emptied, with his reward money plundered years ago by the infamous outlaws, Mynock and Kestrel. With Darth Saber planning to return to the Empire, Missy bid him her farewells with a promise that she would come to his aid should he require it, and joined Doop on his journey instead, given Columbo's interest in finding his long-lost mistress. Legacy of the Force :"It's funny. When I was a kid, I used to dream about meeting a Jedi Knight; whisking me away from Csilla, and going off on an adventure with him. The Jedi I've met have all been killers and crooks, and the Sith Lord..." :—''Missy.'' A year had passed since Doop and Missy's search for Kestrel and Mynock began, and while most of that year was nearly fruitless in their efforts, the young Chiss struggled to acclimatize to a life permanently cut off from a society that, despite her strong hate for it, was still familiar to her. Hello Darkness Darth Saber sent Missy a note, beseeching her for a reply. Given that Missy never had a habit of checking her mail, the messages kept pilling up. Beat Riders Doop and Missy arrived at their latest stop on the way to the final location of the fugitive outlaws, the Mid Rim world of Onderon. Hoping to drop off a late shipment along the way to the Yellow King, Doop's miscalculated and brazen attitude forced him to a state of unconsciousness after he was swept up by a tree log. While the Jedi Knight was asleep, Missy sent her droid, Columbo, to complete the shipment on his own whilst she mingled with the local Cantina's patrons for information. By chance, she was met by a face she had hoped to never see again: one of her sisters, Rael'assi'nuruodo, had managed to locate her. A sour conversation between them revealed that Missy's father died of an illness in the recent months and was regretful that his daughter never came back home. In an unexpected show of kindness, Lassie offered her younger sister a chance to return to Csilla, with her recent transgressions against the Ascendancy cleared and forgiven. Not choosing to believe a word of it, Missy stunned her sister with her blaster, before being approached by a helmeted man to sit at his table. The man, introducing himself as Galt, told her he knew about Kestrel and Mynock's whereabouts, but wanted to know why a Jedi Knight and a Chiss were so interested in them. After explaining her situation to him, Galt sympathized with her and deemed them trustworthy. He had told Missy that while Mynock's current destination was uncertain, Kestrel was seen on Jedha fairly recently, searching for the final resting place of a powerful holocron. Before going back to check up on Doop, Missy checked her mail to find a plethora of messages, starting out hopeful, but growing darker and more desperate from her Sith Lord friend, Darth Saber. Remembering her promise, she wrote back that help was on the way, before making her intents clear to Doop that she would return after she brought Saber back with her. While the two ended their talk less than amicably, they would meet again later down the road. Public Enema Taking a trip on a mercenary ship bound for Corellia, Missy contemplated about contacting Grand Admiral Snote to confirm the damning words of her sister, but she knew that doing so would put her freedom at risk. On the ship, she met Tink, a slicer who she convinced to join her quest. Choosing to gamble her situation away for the sake of emotional closure, she contacted her former boss only to find a more reasonable and empathetic man than she previously thought his reputation would suggest. Snote confirmed the death of her father, promising her comfort and allowing her to mourn in peace, as Missy looked out wistfully to the countless stars in front of her, wondering about home. Master Bait As the battle raged on in the city of Coronet, the mercenary ship that Missy arrived in was met with heavy resistance as it crash landed among the streets of the city with only Tink and Missy seemingly coming out alive. As she waited for her slicer friend to wake up, Missy took a nearby communications device and sat on the fence at the street's overlook, gazing out into the very heart of the war as shrieks of panic and agony cried out in terror, and were steadily silenced. Taking her Mirialan friend along, the pair snuck through the chaos and met the Republic retaliatory force outside the remains of the Imperial base, led by Jedi Knight Cayden. Unbeknownst to either side, they were looking for the same man, though for much different reasons. Among the remains of the decimated base, she found Saber's belongings, much to her relief and slight discomfort, as one of the items was that of an Imperial "gentleman's" magazine featuring buxom Chiss ladies. As she was leaving the premises to continue her search, a familiar voice called her by the nickname "Red". She turned around, and Darth Saber was looking at her with disbelief and delight in his eyes. Whilst Missy was prepared to convince Saber to leave the frontlines behind, it seemed as thought the Sith Lord came to a similar conclusion on his own. After reuniting, the pair was joined by Ratchet, Tink and part of Saber's remaining brigade: the Sith Flavia, and Captain Faz. Boarding the Friendship, the Sith Lord's personal vessel, they left the hellish streets of Corellia, heading towards Nar Shaddaa in search of answers on who the Disciples of Silence were, a group that Saber believed posed a great threat to the galaxy. While Flavia and Faz stayed behind with the ship, the four of them ventured out into the planet, hoping to find information in one of the local bars. Despite traditionally rejecting Saber's advances, Missy started to wonder if she liked the attention, or was actually starting to like the man himself, a thought that ultimately unnerved her. For all her dreams of the Jedi during her younger days, the most decent person she found outside her homeworld was a Sith Lord. She met the pirate, Maz Kanata, at the Booze Girls cantina, and the young woman helped them procure information on the Knights of Jossh, a clandestine group living in the abandoned refugee sector on Nar Shaddaa who knew more about the Disciples of Silence. Behind the Scenes Missy is the third playable protagonist to have been introduced in the sequel comic, and similarly to Kestrel, she was practically made overnight to suit the ever-evolving needs of the story. Trivia *The mask Missy carries with her is an exact replica of Bane's mask from Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy. It remains unclear how she obtained it in the first place, but it can be assumed it occurred during her employment under Grand Admiral Snote. *She comes from the same family that Thrawn is descended from, although it is highly unlikely that Missy is a direct ancestor. *Her outlaw nickname, Red, is only ever used by Darth Saber. *Missy's weapon is a modified Ascendancy pistol, giving the gun a much stronger kick, as well as changing the color of its bolts to purple instead of blue. *As a connoisseur of fine drinks, her wish was to find a bottle of Toniray once she left Chiss Space. This has not happened yet. Appearances *''Severe Punishments'' *''A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow'' *''Danger Zone'' *''A Game of Clones'' *''Sweet Bucks of General Fux'' *''Beat Riders'' *''Public Enema'' *''Master Bait''